Chocolat
by Mademoiselle Kufufu
Summary: Quand Edward prépare de la pâte à gâteau et qu'Envy Vient lui rendre visite ... EdxVy Classe: T on sait jamais [Yaoi!]


Salut c'est Hime-chan =D

Voici mon premier os Yaoï alors soyez indulgents xD

Titre:Chocolat

Auteur: Hime-chan

Raiting: T

Disclaimer: Les personnages de m'appartiennent pas ='(

* * *

Chocolat 

Un soir alors qu'Alphonse était partit à la bibliothèque, Edward lui, préparait de la pâte à gâteau. Pourquoi ? Une soudaine envie ou quelque lui disait que cela pourrait lui rendre service (un pressentiment quoi …). Mais ne nous écartons du sujet. Donc notre petit Edward préparait un gâteau lorsqu'un palmier surgit de la fenêtre !

« -Salut nabot ! » Commença le palmier se nommant Envy. « Tu cuisine maintenant ? »

demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Le nabot en question se retourna d'un bon à l'entente de son surnom et apprêtait à répliquer mais le brun s'approchait déjà de son oreille.

« -Joli tablier … »chuchota-t-il.

Edward se mit à rougir et enleva son tablier précipitamment. C'est sur qu'un tablier rose orné de petite fleures jaunes ( By Alphonse ) n'est pas le vêtement idéal pour recevoir quelqu'un surtout si c'est une personne comme Envy …

-Qu'Est-ce que tu me veux ? Lâcha l'alchemist après avoir effacé ses rougeurs.

La personne visée le fixa un moment puis pris le petit blond par la taille en lui murmurant :

« -Tu me manquait .. »d'un ton sensuelle avant de lui suçoter le lobe d'oreille. Les rougeurs parties d'Edward revinrent aux galops suite à ce contact. Avec le peu de force qui lui restait après qu'Envy ai commencé à lui lécher le cou, il le repoussa d'un geste brusque et rapide. Peu être un peu trop brusque car il bascula en arrière et entraîna par la même occasion le saladier où était la pâte à gâteau.

L'alchemist sourit à la vue qui lui était offerte: un Envy couvert de chocolat …

« -Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! » cria le palmier. « Tu n'étais pas obligé de me pousser si fort ! » ragea-t-il.

Son interlocuteur resta planté debout pendant quelques secondes à le détailler du regard avant de s'approcher et de se mettre à genoux devant lui avec un sourire carnassier ne quittant pas ses lèvres. Edward pris le menton du brun de sa main gauche et le tourna de façon à ce qu'il ai la joue de sa futur victime face à lui. Il approcha son visage de celle-ci et la lécha.

« -Qu'Est-ce que … » commença Envy avant d'être coupé par les lèvres du blond en se posant sur les siennes. D'abord surpris, il se laissa cependant faire. L'alchemist sépara ses lèvres de celle de son amant avant de commencer à lui lécher le ventre couvert lui aussi de chocolat, lui arrachant son T-shirt qui lui bloquait le passage puis remonta sur son torse en le parsemant de baisers. Il s'arrêta sur un point sensible et joua avec pendant de longues minutes en le léchant et le mordillant. Le brun gémit doucement sous les caresses incessantes, faisant sourire le blond. Ayant sentit le sourire de son amant contre sa peau, il le repoussa vivement honteux de s'être ainsi laissé emporter. Il se redressa d'un bond puis couru vers la fenêtre en lâchant un bref « -Salut ».

Edward souriait, cet instant lui avait particulièrement plût, restait à savoir si Envy serait d'accord pour recommencer…

Cependant le petit blond n'eut pas le temps de repenser aux évènements que l'heure lui indiquait qu'Alphonse serait bientôt de retour. Il se précipita pour nettoyer le chocolat par terre et de jeter ce qui restait du débardeur de son amant. A peine eut il finit qu'une voix retentit.

« -Je suis de retour grand-frère ! » lança-t-il joyeusement.

L'ainée vint à sa rencontre et voulu lui souhaiter un bon retour mais fût vite couper dans son élan.

« -C'était bon ? »

« -De quoi ? » demanda Edward un peu perdu.

« -Le chocolat. » répondit Alphonse. Devant l'air surpris de son frère il indique de son majeur le coin de ses lèvres. « -Tu en as ici. » finit-il avec un petit sourire et un clin d'œil.

Edward lécha le chocolat dans les commissures de ses lèvres et répondit « -Délicieux. »

De son côté notre très cher Envy prenait une douche bien froide histoire de se remettre les idées en place et puis il avait encore très « chaud » ….Avec ou sans sous-entendus à vous de choisir ….

* * *

Voila c'est finit ! Qu'est ce que vous en dites ?

Au début je voulais faire ce chapitre avec de la chantilly mais il fallait une façon plausible pour qu'Envy en soit recouvert alors à la place j'ai mis du chocolat.

Car après tout, tout le monde aime le clafoutis ! (Ah c'est pas ça ?) Pardon pour cet instant d'égarement donc je reprend: Tout le monde aime le chocolat ! (désolé pour ceux qui n'aime pas) alors en plus si c'est Envy qui en est recouvert ça ne peut que nous plaire !

Kiss le peuple =3

~¤~ Hime-chan ~¤~


End file.
